


Partners in crime

by ETE (E_T_E)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Hijikata doesn't know what he wants, Infidelity, Multi, as so Gintoki, gintoki tops, poor tsukuyo, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_T_E/pseuds/ETE
Summary: You lied to me, I lied to you. You lied to yourself as I do now. I'm lying to her, like you used to do with her. We're lying to everybody. We can't escape anymore from this feeling...we're partners in crime now





	

Gintoki promised to himself he wouldn't come to this place again, but like other miles of times he did, there he was in front of the same door. He knew that blame the alcohol wasn't gonna make him any less guilty, but it was the only excuse he could take. He hated himself for being weak and a selfish unfaithful motherfucker. But this was an addiction, something far away to control, because his addiction was Hijikata Toshiro. 

He had known the man since college and how bad they got along but as the time passed they became friends and at some point to fuck bodies. The sex was amazing, the best fucks he had had back then. He was obsessed, obsessed with how sexy and cute in bed Hijikata could be, how beautiful his moans were, gasping his name, nailing his nails into his back or when he offered to suck his cock. 

That were the most satisfactory sex in his life, they were so intense and passional, but in certain point they stoped…well it was his fault for forget the most important detail of their relationship and was that there wasn’t any, after all they were still that…just “fuck bodies”. And it was too late too complain when Hijikata came and told him to stop because he already found someone… someone called Okita Mitsuba.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my first long fanfiction. I was listening to "One more night" from Maroon 5 and I thought "damn this could be a ginhiji au so good" it took centuries but here's the prologue (yea just that cause my level of lazyness is bigger now that I'm on summer vacations ;v)


End file.
